


World Ending but Can't Help to Fall in Love

by Icedestiny



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedestiny/pseuds/Icedestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greeks and Romans meet Egyptian. Demigods meets Magicians. Half God meets Godlings (Hosts). A group of the most powerful works together to stop an upcoming war (again). Unexpected events happen. Will their teamwork work?  What happens when something forbidden happens? Will their hardship collapse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart. 

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you. 

 

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Hullo, Sadie Kane here. Yes, I remember we said that the Serpents Shadow was our last recording- okay maybe, I who said it- I’ll avoid this part. For now.   
Okay, continuing on. For the past few months, I've been very busy, I mean very busy. My schedules were tight. New trainees are arriving and almost no one is helping me train them. Carter and uncle Amos rarely come- Carter being the pharaoh and uncle Amos being the new Chief Lector and all- they barely even have time to visit. Zia too, yes, Zia Rashid, the girl my idiotic brother has a crush on. She barely comes too since she has to help uncle Amos. So that’s why I have to take the responsibility (Pshh. Responsibility? What responsibility?) of taking care of the trainees.   
Today is a free day for the trainees. Including mine, until Carter and Amos decided to pop in and says there’s something we need to discuss. Carter tells me that we can’t start until Zia comes. Obviously Carter’s choice. So to get rid of time, I decided to annoy my dear brother. 

“What do we need to discuss?” I asked, my legs propped at the table. 

“For the seventeenth time, Sadie, we have to wait for Zia before you start playing your ’20 questions in one breath’ thing.” Carter responded. 

“Tch, whatever. Carter?” I questioned. Again XD

“What now, Sadie?” He answered in a overly annoyed tone. 

“Are you and Zia together?” I asked. He tripped and his eyes got wide. It would've been funnier if he was drinking something. He looked like someone dropped an anchor on his head. He regained his posture and cleared his throat. 

“Be serious with your questions! Is it that hard to sit quietly for at least for five minutes?” Frustrated Carter said. I rolled my eyes, “Yes, Carter. It is hard. I have this thing called ‘humor’. Have you heard of it?” He shook his head in annoyance, “Sadie, yes. I have heard of it. Have you heard of ‘patience’? I don’t think you've heard of it.” I grinned. He does have a sense of humor. 

“Why, Carter. I've never heard of it. Care to explain?” I was him smile. 

“Patience is the state of endurance under difficult circumstances, which can mean persevering in the face of delay or provocation without acting on annoyance in a negative way; or exhibiting forbearance when under strain, especially when faced with longer-term difficulties. Patience is the level of endurance one can take before negativity. It is also used to refer to the character trait of being steadfast. Antonyms include hastiness and impetousness.” (A/N: Wikipedia, thank you.)

“Carter, English please?” I asked in a sarcastic voice. He smirked, “It means shut up, stay still and stop bothering me.”

“Oh dear brother. You avoided my question.”  
“What question?”  
“Are you and Zia together?” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
“No. You done with your questions?”   
“My poor brother still doesn't have the guts to ask her out.”   
“Shut up.”   
“BWAHAHAHA! I’m starting to think you’re interested in guys.” I snickered.   
“I do have the guts to ask her out!”  
“Hm, really? HAHA.” I teased.   
“Yes! I-it’s just that I have no idea when!”  
“Hahaha! Geez, Carter. I have ears too.” XD

While Carter was protesting and I was laughing at him, someone knocked on the door. Uncle Amos told us to keep our mouths shut, in which case we followed and he opened the door which revealed Zia. I saw Carter fixing his posture and snickered. 

“Zia’s here now. Start explaining.” I spoke, with my head leaning on my hand.   
“Your patience always surprises me, Sadie,” Zia grinned but it then faded to a straight line.   
“Sadie, Setne’s…back,’ she sighed.

“He’s back with company,” Carter spoke, “We don’t know what kind of company but we’re pretty sure they aren't only Egyptians.” I kept quiet and looked at uncle Amos.   
“Uncle Amos, say something. I know you know something.” He shook his head, “You kids have to find out by yourself. I can’t tell you anything more.” I felt taken aback.   
“What? What if we can’t? We’ll just let everything go to war and let ‘Setne and friends’ take over?” I said, adding sarcasm. I wasn't mad. Well, just a bit. 

“Sadie, we kind of already have an idea of what his allies are.” Carter spoke.   
“That’s great. Tell me.” I spoke with no emotion. Carter sighed, “Remember when uncle Amos accidentally told us about Manhattan having other gods and problems?” I nodded. “The gods there aren’t exactly the problem. Look, we received this letter,” He said and took out a crumpled ivory colored envelope with a picture of the Empire State building in the seal.   
“Why is it crumpled?” I asked.   
“It got pressed against other letters.” Zia answered. I nodded.   
“Did you guys open it already?” Zia shook her head, “We wanted to open it here. You know, feel the surprise together.” I laughed lightly. I gave the letter to Carter. “Pleasure’s all yours.” He raised his eyebrows at me, “You’re just giving it to me ‘cuz you think something’s gonna pop out.” I smiled, “What? I’m just being cautious.” He shook his head.   
He slowly opened the envelope, being cautious with it. He fully opened the envelope, luckily with no: BOOM SHAKALAKA POW BOOM SIS BOOM BAI!   
We sighed in relief. Carter slowly took out the letter inside and as soon as he started unfolding it, it quickly flew out of his hand- good thing Zia caught it. She scanned through it and squinted her eyes as if the letter seemed suspicious. 

“Impossible,” she muttered.   
“Zia. We need to read it too. I mean if you’re cool with that,” I started speaking, “We could just leave the letter to you and let you feel the shock by yourself.” She looked at me and gave me the letter, “Read it. It might be some kind of jok-   
“No spoilers, please?” I pleaded. She sighed and nodded. I scanned through the letter. Reading again and again to see if I missed anything that said: HAHAHA YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED! But, no. 

“Sadie, please read it out loud. You've been scanning and glaring at that letter more than Zia did.” Carter spoke. I just nodded and started reading the letter. After I finished reading, I heard uncle Amos heave a deep sigh. “It’s finally happening,” he murmured thinking we wouldn't hear it. 

“What was that?” Carter asked uncle Amos. Uncle Amos looked at us, shocked.   
“It’s nothing. Let’s get back to-  
“What is finally happening?” Zia asked, cutting uncle Amos.   
“Please don’t avoid the question, uncle Amos,” Carter said, “We heard you clearly.” Uncle Amos sighed, “It’s about the… problems in Manhattan.”   
“What problems? Why’d you hesitate?” I asked and sat up.   
“As I said before, I can’t tell you anything more. You children have to find out by yourselves,” He cleared his throat, “Now if you excuse me, I have to leave.” He stood up, dusted his arms and headed for the door. Before he could leave the room, he spoke, “Sadie, we figured that you are much… closer with gods. We would like you to meet him and talk to him, ask for him questions. Just- just don’t try to choke that god if he can’t tell you more.” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
I saw Carter smiling, a wide grin spread across his face. He looked like the ‘Cheshire cat’ but worse. 

[‘What’re you glaring at Carter? I’m just describing how stupid you looked and that’s a compliment’ * smiling innocently *] 

I looked at Zia who had a smirk on her face. “Which god?” I asked. Her smirk grew wider, “Anubis.” I looked at her suspiciously. “Excuse me. What?” Carter stood up and started putting the letter in the envelope then looked at me, “Your boyfriend.” I felt my face heating up and tried my best calm voice, “He’s not my FREAKING BOYFRIEND, YOU- *clears throat*- Where am I suppose to meet him?” Zia laughed, “You know where he is already, Sadie.” I glared at both of them. “Yeah. HA.HA.HA. You guys are HI-LA-RI-OUS.” I sarcastically said and left the library to change.

“So much for being helpful,” I murmured as soon as I arrived at my room. I changed into a black tank top, denim jacket and black skinny jeans along with my combat boots. I left Brooklyn House without forgetting my Ipod and wallet. My magic stuff was in the duat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart.

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you.

 

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

 

I went to the graveyard. Well duh? That’s the only place I know where he is. Besides, where do you think the God of death will be? An ice-cream parlor? I opened the gate and entered. As I went inside I started to yell out: (Not literally yelling though.) 

‘Hullo? Anybody here? (Get it? Anybody? Yes, pun intended.)   
If people saw me yelling like this, especially in the graveyard, you might mistake me for a patient who escaped from a mental hospital. I know its crazy yelling out like this, but you’ll never know, he might be ‘sleeping like the Dead’. 

(Sleeping like the dead, get it because he’s the god of death? Another pun intended.)

While I was calling out Anubis’ name, someone held my shoulder, I got shocked that turned back and attempted to kick who was it.   
Sadie? You alright? He asked me while using that face of his.   
“Yeah. So…” I assured him and stepped back only to stumble on a twig and fall but before I could fall Anubis grabbed onto my waist and helped me up.   
.  
.  
.  
HA.HA.HA.! No, that did not happen. 

*Boogsh!* 

That was the sound of my butt crashing to the ground. I bet the dead around me are laughing at me right now. 

“Ow...” I groaned. I didn’t stand back up though, laziness swept through me. Anubis knelt down to my height, I looked at him with a glare but stopped as soon as I realized our face was really close to each other. I coughed.  
He stood up, smiling as he reached out a hand to me. I stared at it then looked at him, “Oh, so now you’re offering help? WOW.” He sighed with a laugh, “Come on, Sadie.” I squinted at him as I took his hand, he pulled me back up. “There, good girl,” he teased and patted my head. I looked at him, “What?” I said in a sharp tone.   
He ran his hands through his hair and looked at the sky with a smile, “Damn. You’re cute when you’re like that,” he said and looked straight at me. I looked away, “I- *cough* uhh.”   
“You okay? You’ve been coughing a lot.” Anubis asked in a mocking tone and held my face and his other hand touched my forehead I felt like I could blow up any minute. But I wouldn’t want that to happen so I quickly removed his hand away and asked “So, Zia told me to find you, why? Do you have anything to tell me? I asked quickly before anything could happen. 

He smiled at me with his looks , I mean who could resist him he has black tousled hair like he just waked up , pale olive skin , brown chocolate eyes , perfect lips, good figure—

Sorry out of subject. 

He cocked his head to the right,” First, I didn’t ask anything and second, I never talked to Zia.’ He said innocently. “What the hell? So, I came here for nothing?” I spoke, suddenly Anubis flicked the side of my mouth. “What was that for?” I asked. He shook his head at me, “Language, Miss Kane.” I raised my eyebrow at him, “What? You want me to speak French?” He sighed, “Never mind.”   
“But, what am I gonna do now? I came here for nothing.” I whined and sat down. He sat down next to me and smiled. I looked at him, “What are you smiling about now, jackal boy?” He looked at me, “Well, you didn’t come here for nothing technically.”   
“Huh?” I questioned. “I mean, you can ask me anything, I’ll probably answer them. So, you didn’t come here for nothing.” I nodded. 

“It’s about Setne. We have no idea where he is and he’s back with company. We received a letter from someone we don’t know but it has the empire state building seal on it.” He nodded slowly and sat down in front of me. “Do you have the letter right now?” He asked, his head tilted to the side. I shook my head, “No, but I remember it.”   
“Hm, can you perhaps read it to me?” He asked looking through my eyes. I was melting. I looked away and nodded, “It said: 

Dear 21st Nome (Egyptians), 

We kindly ask for your help on the uprising of the monsters. We sense that there is not only monsters but also gods. We hope to receive help from you and wish that we work together to defeat them and also restore our rivalry against each other. 

 

We can’t fight them by ourselves especially when some of the nomes have not been fixed yet and there are fewer magicians now.” He told me. 

I frowned and asked “Then how are we suppose to fight them?” 

“Do you know why Amos has told you to not even come close to Manhattan?” He asked. I shook my head.

“It’s because there are other gods there, when I say other gods I mean Greek and Roman gods.” He said

“How do you know that?” I asked while eyeing him suspiciously. 

“This is the only thing I can tell you about them.You’ll have to find out about them. Without my help.” He responded. I eyed him. The way he said ‘Without me’…

I was going to ask him another question but he suddenly said “Sadie, I have to go. Lord Osiris needs me to go back to the Underworld for some drastic measures, if you need to ask more questions; Amos can help. Carter and Zia has probably already found some information.” I nodded. 

When he was about to go he stopped and said “Don’t worry, you’ll see me again.” He smiled then kissed my forehead and disappeared. I felt my face getting warmer as I went out of the graveyard. I couldn’t help but smile. I couldn’t be excited either. I would usually fangirl about this but the fact that other Gods exist just made me feel uneasy. New gods means new monsters. More trouble for us. Yey. Hurray.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart.

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you.

 

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

[No, it’s my turn Sadie! Now, give me the microphone!]

Now I finally have the microphone! Okay, where were we? 

[Shut up, Sadie! I do have something to say.] 

When we finished our meeting, I went to my room to pack up for the meet up. What meet up? I have no idea.   
When I finished packing, I went down to the kitchen to eat.  
I took out two soda cans and a large bowl full of cheetos puffs. I looked at my watch. What was taking Sadie so long? I thought. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Horus told me.  
I was worried for Sadie but at the same time anyone who gets in her way will go home with their faces rearranged.

Someone snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Zia smirking at me. I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. She then gave me a backpack, I looked at her confusedly. She just smiled at me and said “Ask Sadie before you open the bag.”

I grumbled and said “Fine.” 

“See you later. Carter.” Zia left and pat my back lightly. The sound of her voice sounded so calm. After I finished eating, I waited for Sadie so she can tell me why Zia gave me a backpack. I decided to watch TV while I waited.

A few minutes later, Sadie finally came. “What took you so long?” I asked her. 

“I decided to walk instead of using a portal.” She answered and went to her room but not before taking a large bowl of cheetos puffs. 

I turned off the TV, went upstairs and knocked on Sadie’s door. Sadie opened the door looked at me then at the backpack then back at me. She pointed at the backpack.  
“Zia said you know what to do with this.” I told her before she could ask anything. 

She stared at the backpack again. 

“Come In, show me the bag.” She said, took the bag away from my hold and opened it but not showing me. 

“Show me.” I told her. She lsughed and showed me what was inside. Inside were 2 notebooks, pencil bag, a biography book, a geography book, a folder with lots of extra paper for notes and more things for…school?

“You’re going to school.” She said simply, in fact too simply. 

“You’re kidding.” I said hoping she would say yes. 

She snorted “I’m not kidding.”

[No Sadie, I do not look stupid, stop bugging me!]

I’ve never even went to a school. I was home-schooled by my dad while we were traveling. I was thinking about how the school would feel since it’s gonna’ be my first. 

Sadie cut me off from my train of thoughts by snapping her fingers in front of my face and repeating “Hello? Earth to Idiot.” I shook my head so I won’t space out again. I looked around the room and saw a backpack. I pointed at it “Is that yours?” 

She looked at the backpack, confusion written all over her face. “No.” she responded and went to take the backpack.

She opened the backpack and found a note. I nudged her arm telling her to read it aloud; she nodded and started reading the note. 

Sadie and Carter, school will start tomorrow. No need school uniforms so wear anything you like!

Zia ;) 

We both knew that there was no changing the decisions so I went back to my room. It was obvious Sadie was gonna change her bag so a side bag. I checked my bag again. This can’t be happening. See, Sadie and I have one thing alike, we’re not sociable. You might say, “What? Sadie seems sociable.” Yeah, because people talk to her FIRST. She doesn’t really start up a conversation. Compared to her. I’m really not sociable. We prefer people talking to us first. Then we make two options. Ignore or answer. I would mostly answer but in an awkward way but Sadie would just straight on ignore. I don’t know where she got that attitude from. I once asked Dad if Mom was like that, he’d just laugh lightly and smile sadly. I smiled to myself, I knew my sister a bit too much. I know her a lot more than she knows herself. I get over- protective. But it’s only because I care. 

[Sadie: Aww, Carter.] [Carter: You’re really a mood breaker aren’t you?]

Then there’s Zia. Ever since she was hidden, I became crazy. I watched TV and I heard my name. I thought it was her calling for me. That was stupid, I know. One time, Sadie and I were walking through the streets and I saw a Graffiti that said ‘Carter’. I ran to that wall and started smashing it. But, I would never tell Zia that. My deep thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on my door. I looked at the door and thought if I should open it. 

“Yes, Carter. Open the bloody door already! I’ve been knocking here for already 3 minutes!” Sadie’s voice rammed through the door. I quickly stood up and ran to the door. As soon as I opened it, Sadie went inside and sat on my bed. 

“Welcome.” I said sarcastically. She glared at me, “You know how long I was waiting outside your door? I was scared when you didn’t answer! I thought something happened to you. I was gonna blow up your door.” I scratched my head, “Uh, sorry?” She raised her eyebrow at me, “Sorry? Whatever Carter,” she said.   
I don’t know what happened to her. She softened and looked at me, “Don’t you wanna know what I talked about with Anubis?” She seems so shaken up. I nodded slowly and sat next to her. I kept quiet as I waited for her to speak. “Remember when Amos said that there were ‘other Gods’? He was right. I still don’t get why he hid it from us though. I don’t care if there are more Gods. Don’t they realize? If we help them, the aura of the gods will get stronger and more monsters will notice us and more trouble will come. Who knows, Carter? What if after we help them, they’ll suddenly start attacking us?” I laughed lightly at her conclusion. “What’s funny?” She asked with a frown. I pointed at her, “You. It’s been a long time you said something that was bothering you. I didn’t even need to figure it out. You told me.” “Is it that surprising?” She asked. I nodded, “Coming from the Great Sadie Kane? Yes.” I laughed. She frowned and hit me with a pillow. She looked at me with confusion, “So what were you thinking about?” “What?” I questioned. She waved her hand around as she was explaining, “You know, when I was knocking at your door furiously but you still didn’t answer?” “Ohh.” I said, getting it. She rolled her eyes at me, “You are seriously so slow.” I flicked her forehead, “It was nothing. I was just thinking about what’s gonna happen.” I lied. She sighed, “Yeah, right. Keep on lying. I’m going back now. Wear something normal tomorrow. Good night.” “Yeah, you too. Good night.”   
She left the room. I laid down on my bed. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart.

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you.

Short Chapter. I'm really sorry T^T

 

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

 

The next morning, I woke up feeling tense. I went to the bathroom, took a bath, brushed my teeth, got dressed and went downstairs. I went down to eat breakfast and saw Sadie holding a cereal bar in her left hand and writing something on a piece of paper with her right hand.

I took an apple and went to her. “Morning.” I greeted. “What are you-

“It’s for the trainees so they won’t panic thinking that we got kidnapped and turning the Brooklyn House upside down searching for us.” Sadie answered.

I laughed remembering the memory, Sadie laughed too.

“Are you guys just going to stand there laughing?” a familiar voice said.

I looked behind us and saw Zia wearing a very different outfit, she usually wears traditional Egyptian clothes but today she wore a white sweater over a black tank top, jeans that reached her knees and pink converse. She looked uh. Good. 

The three of us went outside and saw a white car with Bast in her human form waving to us. We went inside the car and headed off. I saw Sadie’s side bag but didn’t bother asking why.

We finally arrived; we stepped out of the car. Bast followed suit then gave us each phones. 

“I thought we weren’t aloud to have phones, enemies could track us.”

“It’s safe.” Bast said. “Now, go on. Remember you’re here to find some clues. Good Luck!”   
The three of us nodded. “Later!” Sadie waved bye to her and we all went to the entrance. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to leap out of my chest… but it didn’t. I walked through the halls to the classroom. 

I went to my first class which was History. I sat with a boy who had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Lenses? No. Doesn’t seem like it. He had an aura around him. I decided not to say anything. He was twirling his pen around and was squinting at the board as if he couldn’t read it. 

“Okay, class! I’m Ms. Horrendous. Since, today is just the first day. I would like you to introduce yourselves. Let’s start with the person you’re sitting next to. Okay, you may start !” The teacher told us we had to introduce ourselves to the person next to us. 

The boy who had sea green eyes turned to me and smiled giddily. “My name’s Percy Jackson but just call me Percy.” He still had a tight grip on his pen. 

“Carter, Carter Kane.” I replied and gave out my hand to shake his. When we shook our hands, electricity ran through my arms. We quickly pulled away from each other. We got awkward. I cleared my throat, “Uh, are you wearing lenses?” He glanced at me, “Uh, yeah? Hey, dude. What does that say in the board?” He pointed to the sentence on the board. “Oh, it says; Welcome my dolls and dogs. Enjoy your upcoming school years.” When I said it, I raised my eyebrow at the board. Seriously? Dolls and Dogs? No wonder her name’s Ms Horrendous. I then looked back at Percy, “You… have dyslexia?” He scratched his head slightly, “Yeah. Kinda.” I nodded and said nothing more. It was really awkward. I could feel his aura strongly. He smelt like the ocean. Not to sound weird and all, but I could smell it from my distance. 

Then the whole lesson just finished like that. We had to talk about ourselves, only that. I went out the classroom when I saw Zia waiting for me. I went to her and asked “Where’s Sadie?”

“Maybe still at class.” 

“Let’s go to the cafeteria.” I nodded. We headed to the cafeteria and managed to find a table unoccupied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart.

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you.

 

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

[You may have broken their brains in half talking about that, Carter.]

Sorry ‘bout my brother, he can mostly be BORING.

Anyhow, I went to my first class which was Biology. I went inside the classroom and saw only about 12 students were there. The teacher was already there, I took a random seat. More students started to come then the lesson started. 

The teacher told us to introduce ourselves to the person next to us but no one was next to me until a boy came rushing in, panting. “Sorry, I’m late.” The teacher nodded and gestured to the seat next to me. The boy thanked the teacher and sat next to me. He sat down and faced me with a blank face. 

 

“Sadie Kane.” I said. I looked at his face and got shocked. He looked like Anubis! They both had the same tousled hair, chocolate brown eyes and both of them wear all black! He looked handsome. Obviously? I just said that he looked like Anubis.   
“Nico. Nico di Angelo.” He spoke. His voice full of awareness. I squinted my eyes at him. He had a dark aura. It was summer and he was wearing all black. Maybe that’s why? Stupid reason. I know. 

“You’re Spanish?” I blurted out for no reason maybe it was because of his surname? “Yeah. And you have a British accent.” 

I nodded at him. “I grew up in London.” He smiled really slightly and nodded. We fell silent. I scanned him, he had dark deep eyes. He wore a skull ring. It looked like everything he wore was expensive. 

“Okay, everyone! Eyes on me please!” The teacher shouted out. “I want you all to stand up on your seats and introduce yourself to the class, understand?” Everyone nodded. “Let’s start from the right side.” Everyone started introducing themselves then the bell rang. I went out the classroom when my phone rang. 

“Hello?”   
“It’s me Zia. Carter and I are waiting for you at the cafeteria.”

“Kay, I’ll be right there. Bye!”

I went to the cafeteria and sat in front of Carter and Zia. “What was your first class?” Carter asked. “Uh, Biology but we just introduced ourselves the whole lesson.” I responded. “How ‘bout you— 

“Carter? Can we sit here with you? There’s no more table left.” A boy with sea green eyes asked. I felt a strong woosh of aura pushing through. I glanced at Carter with a suspecting look but he just avoided my eyes. 

“Percy? You found a table yet?” A girl with blond curly hair asked the boy with sea green eyes which I’m guessing his name was Percy. The girl’s voice seemed confident. Not in a bad way. In a leader-like (?) way. 

“So Carter, can we?” Percy asked again. Carter looked at me asking if it was okay, I shrugged then he looked at Zia, she shrugged too. 

“Yeah, sure.” Carter said. 

“Thanks.” Percy said and sat next to Carter. He was in front of me. I locked eyes with him for a moment. Surely I wasn’t giving up with the staring contest since I started it. Carter cleared his throat. It broke the eye contact. Zia gave me a warning glance. I noticed the blonde girl elbowing Percy. Must be his girlfriend. 

The girl with blond curly hair sat next to me. “I’m Annabeth Chase.” She introduced and faced Percy. I sat up awkwardly and drank my water. 

“Right, I’m Percy Jackson and thanks again for letting us sit here.” 

“No biggie, I’m Carter Kane.” Carter introduced. I laughed. Hard. Biggie? HAHAHA xD Biggie is British Slang for poo xD I guess none of them had heard of it. My laugh faded out. 

“Zia, Zia Rashid.” Zia spoke after my laughing session. 

They all stared at me like they were waiting for me to say something when Carter cleared his throat and murmured “Your name.” 

“Sorry, I’m Sadie Kane.” I spoke while avoiding the eye contact of Zia. She knew I was trying not to glare at people. I can’t help it! They were suspicious. 

“So, you guys are related.” Percy pointed out. Carter and I nodded.   
“Sadie takes after our mom and I take after our dad.” Carter said

After that sentence the bell rang, a lady suddenly came to our table and asked us to help her clean up. We all looked at each other and shrugged. I mean why not? We didn’t want to stay in the classroom. But it did seem strange. 

We were now the last people in the cafeteria, cleaning up each table with a wet cloth on one hand and a dry cloth on another hand. A gust of cold wind blew against our skin and we heard a crackled laugh in the kitchen. 

“What was that?” Percy voiced out. Then suddenly a creature with two snake trunks and full battle armor broke through the kitchen wall and hissed. 

“Dracanae!” Annabeth yelled out. “Percy!” He glanced at Annabeth and gestured his head towards us. Dracanae. That wasn’t in my vocabulary. It didn’t sound Egyptian. I took a step back. How can they see it? Wait. Dracanae is a Greek monster. What if? No. It’s too early to meet them. Well, guess we found our clue. 

Percy took out a pen and uncapped it, and ran at the Dracanae which turned to dust. Carter, Zia and me just stood there trying to register what just happened.

“I wanted to fight.” Murmured Zia, right on that cue 3 more appeared and headed towards us; Zia summoned a fireball and shot it straight in the chest. Carter took his khopesh from the duat and sliced the head of dracanae. Before I could do anything Percy stepped into the action and thrust Riptide on the back of the dracanae’s shoulder which was headed towards me and turned to dust. 

“You guys okay?” Annabeth asked us. We all nodded.

“Yeah, we are.” I replied

“We?” Percy asked. “No offense, but you didn’t do anything.” 

“I would’ve done something but someone helped me and now telling me I did not do anything.” I retorted

Percy smiled sheepishly. “Oh yeah, Sorry.”

“It’s okay, good thing I didn’t waste my energy.” I said

“Wait, you’re actually saying you can do something?” Percy asked. I rolled my eyes at him. “Oh. No-   
“Sadie, quit it.” Zia spoke and placed her hand on my shoulder, she then looked over to Annabeth and Percy, “You guys. You guys don’t seem like Egyptians.” Percy raised his eyebrow, “Of course, not. We’re Gree- Wait. Did you say, Egyptians?” Zia nodded.   
“No, I was thinking more of like, you know, Zia could be a daughter of Hephaestus. Carter could be like son of Ares.” I laughed. They all looked at me. “ Carter? Ares? Hahaha. This dear brother of mine is more interested into books,” I stopped laughing and glanced at them, “You said something about sons and daughters.” 

“Percy, we have to talk to Chiron about this.” Annabeth asked

“Who’s Chiron?” I asked. “Do you mind if we take you somewhere?” Annabeth asked. “Where? Why?” I questioned back. 

“Yeah, you guys really won’t come with us without explanation.” Annabeth said and then looked up, “I hope I’m talking about something right.” She glanced at us, “We’re demigods. Greek. Half- human, half- God. Half- bloods.” We didn’t answer. We weren’t shocked. Well, for the demigod part. Yes. But the Greek God part? Nope. 

“We’re Egyptian Magicians. Not like those who pull off tricks. Well, kinda like that but a different type. We host. Gods. Not a good feeling but yeah.” I finally spoke.   
“I would really want to know more about this but I have a feeling after the fight that just occurred, we need to get out if this place quick.” Annabeth spoke. We all agreed. 

“We need transportation.” Zia spoke. 

“Let’s call Nico.” Percy said. I was thinking of the boy in my class, you know the Anubis look-a-like. 

“But he doesn’t have a phone.” Annabeth said

“Let’s Iris Message him.” Percy suggested, Annabeth nodded. They went to the kitchen and we followed suit. Percy then filled the sink with water, murmured some words--“What are you doing?” Zia asked. “Iris is the goddess of rainbows and messenger of the gods.” Annabeth answered. I was thinking of a goddess named Iris. Greek. They threw in a golden coin. Wait, that’s a drachma. 

“He’s coming any moment now.” Percy said. A shadow appeared and revealed an exhausted Nico.

“What are you doing here?” I asked Nico.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked.

“I asked you first.” I said furrowing my eyebrows. 

“You guys know each other?” Carter asked. “Yup.” I answered. 

“You guys just bumped into each other or are you guys in the same class?” Zia asked. 

“Percy? Annabeth? Why are they here?” Nico asked them. 

“We’ll explain it to you as soon as we get back to the camp. We just fought Dracanaes. I feel like they’re gonna come back anytime now. ” Annabeth said. 

“Wait. Pause. What camp are you talking about?” I asked. “You’ll see when we get there.” I squinted my eyes, “What if you guys are just actually gonna bring us there to kill us?” Percy shook his head, “Nope. We swear on the River of Styx. We won’t hurt you when we get there.” I glanced at him before feeling convinced. 

Nico glanced at me. The sound of how he looked at me, it ticked me off. I was just asking. He was this friendly and reassuring guy at first then he sees me for the second time and acts like he dislikes me.

“I was just asking.” I said sternly to him and went next to Carter. “Whatever.” He murmured. I gave Carter and Zia the look. Later. Carter mouthed. I nodded.

“Nico, we need a lift to Camp.” Percy asked. “With them? Nico asked emphasizing the them referring to me and looked at me with disgust. I don’t know what happened to him. He got the looks of Anubis but the attitude is not even one percent same. He dislikes me? I dislike him too. I know I’m being a brat but I didn’t start it. 

“Yes, with them.” Percy said. “Fine.” Nico grumbled. A shadow circle appeared in front of Nico. “We can go now.” And we all went in. The feeling of it was like riding the fastest rollercoaster.

“Welcome, to Camp Half Blood.” Percy welcomed. All I saw was strawberry patches and fields. “This is your camp?” I asked looking around again. “Oh sorry ‘bout that.” Annabeth apologized. “I, Annabeth Chase gives you the permission to enter camp-half blood.” After that said I looked around and now saw an amazing place; there was a lot of cabins, a climbing wall with lava (I want that in Brooklyn House), an archery field, etc. There’s more but I’m too lazy to tell you everything. 

“Chiron! We’ve found uhh New people?.” Percy said. A half-man and half-horse walked over to us and looked at us with a thin smile but it quickly disappeared and turned into a slight warm smile.

“A centaur.” My brother pointed out.   
“Yes.” Chiron said and smiled warmly.  
“I bet you’ve been called a pony before.” I said. Zia nudged me to shut up. Chiron nodded. “Yes! I have been called that many times. Back to the question. I would like to talk with them for now. Children, would you mind coming with me to the Big House?” I looked at Zia and Carter. We were unsure. I already felt like we were not supposed to be here. I was hoping Isis would come into my mind and tell me orders. We couldn’t say no. We had to agree. We needed explanations. Information. They might be what we needed. 

We nodded and followed them to the ‘Big House’. It was a nice but worn blue color. We went inside. There were stairs that led upstairs. It had an eerie (eery) feeling. But I decided to leave it out of my mind. We sat down around the large table.   
“Please start explaining as soon as you please.” Chiron spoke and patiently waited. We looked over to each other again. Zia nodded as if to say, ‘I’ll explain.’ Carter and I nodded slowly. We were unsure of whether to reveal information. But Zia was, I guess the best at not accidentally blabbing out words.   
“We are not,” Zia carefully spoke, “Greeks. We are Egyptians.” She looked at Chiron, “I suppose you have an idea of what I’m trying to explain?” She said it as if she’s asking Chiron if he knew anything about the Greek sending the Egyptians something. Chiron lowered his head and inhaled. He slowly looked up and nodded. “I’m guessing you children are the ones they sent?” I smiled, “Only the best of the best.” I joked around. The demigods looked confused. Chiron nodded, “Thank you very much for your acceptance. May I ask, the decision is made by whom?”   
“We seem to have not introduced our names yet.” Carter voiced out, “I’m Carter Kane.” Zia and I followed in.   
“Sadie Kane.” I introduced. “Zia Rashid.” She followed in. Chiron smiled, “I guess the best of the best is true.” I tilted my head, “I was only joking but I’ll give in to that compliment.” 

“Anyone mind explaining what you guys are talking about?” Percy voiced out. Chiron nodded and exhaled, “Children, these are the Egyptian Magicians.” We said nothing about us being Magicians, though. Maybe they did research. Wait. How? Did the Gods talk about this already?   
“Yes, they told us about that already. You guys were talking something about something ‘sent’?” Annabeth spoke.   
“I will be revealing something that only you guys will know for now. Later on, I will be telling the others. But for now, it’ll be only you children. You see, there is a new problem arising. We received threat. Around four days ago. We also received an attack in the Empire State Building. After the incident, we decided that there would be more of them and we couldn’t defeat the crisis without asking for help. Surely, we have forces with the Romans. But we found out that they weren’t only Greek and Roman. We had an idea of what type some of them were. So we agreed on sending a distress letter, with a few disagreements. We all finally agreed on sending it. There are still rivalries. We did not know how or what they would do to answer our call of help. But I’m guessing that Carter, Zia and Sadie are their answers.” 

The demigods squinted their eyes at us. “It’s a bit unbelievable that the Gods have asked for help.”   
I agreed. “Anyway, we have to bring you guys to the 21st Nome. We’ll be doing the same things there as we did here.” Carter flicked my forehead and told them, “If you would like to come now, that is. We can wait for a few more minutes.”   
“Oh, no! It’s alright. I’m guessing Amos needs to meet them too?” Chiron spoke. We all looked at him. 

“You know Amos?” “Who’s Amos?” Zia and Leo said at the same time. Chiron nodded and said, “Yes. I do. Now go along children.” He ushered like he wanted us (including the demigods) to leave. We walked out of the Big House.   
“What was that all about?” I asked. “He’s not usually like that. Something weird was going on,” Annabeth spoke. “Maybe he’s been possessed!” Percy joked around which in result, received a flick on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus. This work is for entertainment purposes only... and also to satisfy my fangirl heart.

Copyright 2014 by IceDestiny. All right reserved. Any copy of this Fanficton may be reported to me immediately. I only have two places where I post my stories. On Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. Thank you.

This is gonna be a long chapter. It has both Sadie and Carter's Point of View. 

 

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

[You took too long Sadie. It’s about time you give me the mic.] 

Sorry about that, Sadie must’ve talked too much and ruined your brains. *Sigh* Typical Sadie. Okay, where were we? Oh right, the one where we’re heading to the 21st Nome. 

We were heading out of the camp when a question struck my mind. “Hey, Percy. You guys never told us anything about your Godly parents.” We all stopped walking. “Is it a bad question?” I asked again. The demigods shook their heads. “No, ‘course not. I guess I’ll start first?” Annabeth announced. Everyone agreed. “Okay, well, here I go. I’m Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.” 

“I guess it explains why you seem to speak like you know what you’re talking about,” Zia pointed out. She seemed really amazed. Zia does talk like that. But not always. She’s usually unsure if she’s saying the right things or not. Annabeth smiled, “I guess? Not really sure. It just comes out of my mouth.” Annabeth then looked at Percy and Nico. “I’ll go next,” Percy mentions, “Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon.” This time, I was the one that looked the most amazed. That’s why his eyes were green and he smelled like the ocean. Again. I did not smell him on purpose. It was just a magician’s nose. 

[Sadie: Ha! Yeah, right. Keep lying, Carter.] Just shut up, Sadie!

“One of the Big three,” I stated. Percy grinned and nodded. “I guess I’m next. I’m Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades.” Sadie choked. We all stared at her. She waved her hands around to say don’t mind her. She fixed her hair and laughed nervously, “Haha. Don’t mind me. It’s just that Nico just really reminded me of someone similar to him.” 

“Really? I never knew someone would be similar to Nico. All he does is stay in his room and only goes out for lessons and food. It was a really hard task bringing him with us today, you know. He was late in class, wasn’t he?” Percy teased receiving a glare from Nico. 

“Yep. He was late. Anyways, let’s go to the 21st Nome,” Sadie said. “Where is 21st Nome?” Annabeth asked. “Brooklyn,” Zia answered, “Carter, mind making a portal to the mansion? It’s too far of a walk from Long Island to Brooklyn.” I nodded. Sadie is practicing on doing this but it’s too hard for her hard head to think for a long time. Nah, I’m just joking. I’m also teaching her Telekinesis. I concentrated and looked into the Duat. Ah. There. Brooklyn House. I opened my eyes and muttered an Egyptian spell for ‘Open’. It’s a different kind of open. It opens up portals and doors in the air. Handy, isn’t it? A blue swirl appeared. 

“Walk in,” Zia invited. Percy walked in front of the portal and said, “Okay. It’s just like going in to Nico’s shadow travel thingy. Right?” He asked us. I nodded in approval. “Sadie!” I called, “Go in first.” She sighed and walked towards the portal. She smiled at all of us and said, “Ciao!” Before jumping in. I shook my head at her behavior. I looked at the demigods and motioned to the portal. Percy shrugged and jumped in. Annabeth and Nico followed same with Zia and I.   
“This is 21st Nome? Oh, okay. I guess we go in that warehouse?” Percy spoke. Disappointed about the ‘21st Nome’. “No, there’s a mansion,” Sadie said. “You guys live here? I’m amazed.” Nico snorted. Sadie flicked his forehead, “No, you silly emo dude.” Annabeth and Percy were trying not to laugh. Sadie gives everyone nicknames. She says they should be grateful for that honor. For example; my nickname is Mr. Wikipedia. Zia’s is Miss Magic. (Creative nicknames, aren't they?) “Look up. Just above the warehouse.” Zia instructed. The demigods looked up and amazement filled their faces. They were like us when we saw Camp Half-blood. Sadie started walking up the stairs that ‘magically’ appeared. Everyone followed. The door opened automatically and we walked inside. 

“Uncle Amos! We’re back!” Sadie called out and went to the kitchen when Alyssa tackled her to the ground. “Alyssa. Can’t. Breathe!” Sadie exclaimed trying to pry Alyssa off her. Alyssa laughed and stood up and helped Sadie up. “Hehe. Sorry,” Alyssa apologized, “It’s just that, you've been gone for too long!” “What?” Sadie asked, “We were only gone for a few hours.” “Exactly!” Alyssa exclaimed and hugged Sadie. She stopped when she saw the demigods. “Who are they?” She asked, “Are they new magicians?” She then got up excitedly and headed to the three of them, “Oh, welcome! I’m Alyssa! Don’t just stand there! Sit down and make yourselves at home! Need any food? Oh right, what are you guys’ names?” Before the three could answer, Alyssa spoke once more, “Don’t be shy! It’s alright! It happens to everyone!” She said eagerly and pulled the three of them to the kitchen. Sadie and I laughed. Zia face palmed and said, “We should follow them, who knows what she might do to do them?” We headed to the kitchen, Sadie and I were still laughing.   
“Uh. I’m Percy.” Percy introduced awkwardly. We felt bad for them so Sadie pulled Alyssa away and told her, “Alyssa. You’re scaring them. You’re also trying to kill them. Go on. Say sorry.” Alyssa played with her hair and faced the demigods. “Hehe. Sorry about that. I’m just excited to meet new magicians!” Sadie shook her head. The demigods were gonna protest about them not being magicians when Sadie spoke, “Allie, they aren’t magicians. The-   
She got cut off when Alyssa turned serious and fixed into a fighting position. “Then, what are they?” She asked and pieces of stone started to come up. Sadie face palmed and said, “Their demigods. Everything will be explained after you prepare food.” Alyssa calmed down and excitedly started preparing food. The demigods looked at us ‘wide-eyed’.   
“I am so sorry about her. She can get a bit too hyper.” I apologized and handed them drinks Alyssa handed me. “Yeah, we can see that,” Nico stated, “Anyway, is this safe?” He pointed to the drink. I nodded.   
“Where’s the Amos you guys were talking abou- Annabeth started but stopped when she saw a man in a suit come in. Yes, Amos is here.   
“Ah, Sadie, Zia, Carter. You’re back. Are they the demigods? Chiron has told me that you guys were coming back so I hurriedly came here from the 1st nome.” Amos spoke and sat down.   
“You’re Amos, right?” Annabeth made sure. Amos smiled at her, “Yes, dear. I don’t assume the kids have told you about what’s going on yet?”   
“Well we know about the war and the team-up. But I don’t really get the host parts?” Annabeth confessed. Amos nodded and stood up, “Kids, why don’t we head to the library to talk about this?” We agreed and headed to the library.   
“Alyssa, we’ll be heading to the library first. Can you help us tell the trainees that we have important guests right now and tell them to lower down the noises?” Alyssa nodded and said, “The snacks are prepared. I guess I’ll bring them to you in 3 minutes after I tell the trainees?” “Thanks,” I said and headed off to the library. 

“So before we start this off. Do you mind if you demigods introduce yourselves first?” Amos asked and motioned for everyone to sit down. As expected, Annabeth started first. “Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.” Amos nodded and smiled. “I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.” Amos nodded and smiled again then faced Nico. “And I’m Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.” He smiled and nodded again but not before facing Sadie. Sadie frowned and looked away. Amos just chuckled. 

“Also. Before we start. I’ve been really curious about what hosts are?” Annabeth questions. Amos nodded, “Hosts are when Gods ‘posses’ humans. It would also work for animals. Yes, posses sounds like a very terrible word but it is not that bad.” Zia, Sadie and I rolled our eyes at the statement. “You are only able to work together completely if you and the gods have capable strength.”  
“So, all the people in this mansion are hosts?” Percy asked. Amos shook his head and spoke, “There are only less than 10 people here on Earth who are hosts. Right now, all I know is 4 people.”   
“Four only?” Nico asked and tilted his head. “Yes, it is very hard wielding that much power. Especially a God’s. Gods will choose their hosts. Egyptian Magicians are people who have the blood of the pharaohs. Each trainees here is following a path of Gods. Hosting or being the ‘Eye’ of Gods is very risky. This, if being done improperly, magicians will go mad and even die.”  
“So, Sadie, Zia and Carter are hosts? Who are the Gods?” Annabeth asked. Amos looked over to us. We sighed and nodded. I started of the introduction.   
“Carter Kane, Host and Eye of Horus,” I spoke and sat back down awkwardly. “Zia Rashid. Host and Eye of Ra,” She spoke and sat down with a smile. “Uh, Sadie Kane, Host and Eye of Isis.”   
“Excuse me, I don’t really know much about Egyptian Gods. Mind giving an introduction?” Percy asked and rubbed the back of his neck. Amos smiled at them, “Of course, why not?” 

“Horus is the falcon God of the pharaohs and skies. Horus is also the God of war,” Amos started. Percy smiled at me and I awkwardly smiled back. “Isis is the Goddess of Magic and Healing. It means, any elements can be used if the path you followed is hers. She is also the Queen of the Gods,” Amos continued. “She’s also a Goddess of Motherhood and Marriage, right?” Annabeth asked. Amos nodded at her. “She seems like Hera,” Annabeth mumbled. Sadie glanced at her and smiled, “I’m gonna give a guess and say that you don’t really adore her? If I’m right, don’t worry. Isis isn’t what you think at all,” Sadie encouraged. Annabeth laughed at her words and nodded. “Continuing on, Ra is the former King of the Gods. He is the God of Sun.” The demigods looked amazed. Same with what we felt when they told us about their Godly parent.   
A knock came from the door, Alyssa and Walt came in to give our snacks and drinks. “Uncle Amos, we’re just gonna give out the snacks and drinks. Is that all right?” Walt asked. “Go ahead,” Amos approved. Alyssa and Walt started giving out the snack and drinks. Sadie faced turned to a frown as she got rid off all the positive emotion on her face. Walt was getting closer to her to give her the snacks. She sunk to her seat and leaned down to my shoulder. I really can’t blame her. You see, after Walt hosted Anubis for a while. Anubis wasn’t able to do his duties right. Therefore, Osiris and Anubis, along with some other Gods, gave Walt a chance to live properly again. Sadie still had a liking to Walt. Remember about the Anubis/Sadie/Walt relationship? Yeah, after he got to live properly again. He went straight to Jaz, hugged her and literally kissed her on the lips. In front of all of us. In front of Sadie. My sister was hurt. After the scene with Jaz, he didn’t even care talking my sister about it. Basically, I’m kinda pissed at him for hurting my sister. I get really over- protective and this is just Easy level 1. I’m sure Sadie would surely be hurt if she finds out that Anubis is going to get married. Arranged Marriage, that is. Back to the story;  
Walt placed the food in front of Sadie. Sadie sat up straight and mumbled, “Thanks.” Walt smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, “No prob.” Sadie flinched and her eyes went a lighter shade of blue. That happens often now. To me also but mostly on her. Our eyes turn either a light or darker shade or a different color. Which is kinda really cool. It started ever since we used more power than our limits could handle. Sadie nodded really quickly and got out of her seat and sat next to Nico. Unintentionally. I was worried for Sadie. That girl is too young to have relationships. She’ll get hurt. So, I’ve made the decision to confront anyone who tries to court my sister. I looked over to Zia who was looking at Sadie with sympathy. I motioned to her that’s it was okay and Walt came over to me to give me my food and drinks.   
“Thanks,” I told him and smiled. He smiled back a small smile. He probably seemed awkward from Sadie’s behavior. After they finished handing the snacks, they excused to leave and left the room. Sadie quickly went back to her original seat. A nervous smile plastered on her face. I order to clear the situation; I spoke, “Uh, you guys can eat now. And uhh, don’t worry there’s no poison in it.”   
“It’s not that. What happened just now?” Percy asked and pointed at the now closed door. Zia, Amos nor I spoke a word. Sadie stayed quiet and stuffed food in her small mouth. Nico looked at Sadie with his eyebrow raised, “I’m curious too.” Annabeth shook her head at the other two demigods. This is a girl problem and the two boys knew nothing of handling it. “I believe that this is not suppose to be a matter of discussion? Why don’t we continue the original topic?” She spoke and glared at Percy and Nico.   
“Yes, uh continuing on. Sadie? Zia and Carter? Please pack your things for a trip. We are not sure how long you are staying there, so pack just enough clothes that will last for 1-2 weeks? Yes. Any questions?” Amos announced. We looked at him in confusion.   
“Stay where? Pack for what? Where are we gonna go? Why for 1-2 weeks? Why-   
“Sadie, one question at a time. Seriously, when are you gonna learn to ask one question at a time only?” I scolded. She rolled her eyes and retorts, “Stop talking tosh. Who minds anyway?” I shook my head at her, “I mind? What the heck is tosh?”   
“Sadie, Carter. Stop your bickering. I’ll answer your questions, Sadie. You children are going to stay in Camp Half-Blood for training and to gain trust. Remember, we already agreed to their request. The nomes will be preparing for the upcoming war, here.”  
“Wait, but without the pharaoh, orders can’t be made. Carter didn’t even speak of anything to them yet,” Zia chided.   
“Carter’s the pharaoh? That is so cool,” Percy complimented. I thanked him awkwardly. Seriously, Percy doesn’t even seem like the compliment type of person. He seems so leader like. So chill and cool.   
“Yes, I understand. Therefore, I made him tell it to all the nomes first,” Amos answered. I furrowed my eyebrows. So that was why he was urging me to make an announcement for ‘maybe an upcoming war’. He knew about this already. They are keeping to much knowledge from us. Zia looked at me with her eyebrow raised, “So, you knew about this?” I shook my head rapidly, “No, of course not. Amos was saying something about making an announcement. He made me read this paper out of my own will. He said it was for ‘future uses’ and to make the nomes more prepared for attacks. So, there.” Zia understood quick and nodded.   
“Ah, and for one more. You children will be meeting the Roman, Greek and Egyptian Gods. Yes, including the demigods. There will be a small discussion. Okay, you may know go ahead and pack,” Amos said and motioned to the door. We all stood up and went out of the library. Everyone finished their food and drinks before leaving. We headed out and went to the living room first. The trainees where all there; eating snacks, reading books, playing. Again, there were penguins everywhere but not that much. As they saw us walk in they stopped what they were doing and gave smiles.   
“Sadie!” “Carter!” “Zia!” “Amos!” “Who are they?” Those words were all said at the same time. It started getting noisy.   
“Quiet down, children,” Amos ordered and automatically it got silent, “Thank you, now, would you please give seats to our guests?” Julian and Felix and the penguins got out of the seat and stood next to us, Julian and Sadie started talking. If you didn’t know, Sadie and Julian are almost the same age. Sadie is 16 now so, Julian is 15. They get along pretty well. He’s a smooth talker when it comes to girls but not to Sadie or Zia. It’s funny, really. He’s scared of Zia and Sadie usually attacks him with her sharp words whenever he tries to ‘flirt’ with her. But they get along pretty well. He tends to take care of her well. He can be really ready for fighting. He can get really violent and tends to beat things up even if they’re already dead and broken.   
“You smell like water,” Felix told Percy, his eyes then went wide and smiled really big, “DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE PENGUINS?! I LOVE PENGUINS!!” He yelled and pushed a penguin to Percy. Percy smiled at Felix and messed up Felix’s hair, “I think penguins are really cool too, kid,” Felix smile went wider and went over to Sadie and I, “SADIE, CARTER! I LIKE HIM! CAN WE KEEP HIM?!” Sadie shook her head, “He’s not meant to be ‘kept’, Felix. He’s not an animal. Come on, Felix. You’re like 13 now. Calm down a bit,” Sadie ushered. Felix sighed, “Fine. I’ll try. Anyway, what are their names?” Sadie was the one who sighed this time. She knew that she would be the one to explain this to everyone.   
“Okay, well then. All of you better listen since I’m not repeating this twice. Got it?” She questioned, everyone nodded. “Brilliant. Okay, these ‘new’ people here are demigods, they a-   
“What are demigods? Sa- Alyssa cut her off. Sadie glared at her and said, “I was gonna explain it until you spoke. Anyone who cuts me off again will get their tongue frozen for 1 week, alright?” Everyone nodded quickly. “That’s brill. Okay, demigods are children of humans and gods. Or probably with animals too? That’s weird. Okay. Forget what I said just now. Demigods are half- human and half- god. They are Greek and Roman. Yes, Greek and Roman Gods exist. Another war is coming. So, I… We need everyone to be prepared. We will be teaming up with the Greeks and Romans. We will be fighting along side them,” Sadie paused and looked at everyone and her eyes saddened, “We will try to come back if things get too rough here. We don’t want anyone of you dying. Remember, it doesn’t matter how you do it. Okay, I guess this is all I’ll be saying for now. We’ll be leaving for the war. Come back here when you hear any of our doors alright? We’ll finish talking about this later.” Sadie cleared her voice from the long speech. I understood why she wanted to finish talking about this later.   
We all went back to our rooms. Percy and Nico followed me into my room. Annabeth and Zia followed Sadie to her room. Zia doesn’t live here. She lives in the 1st nome.   
“Dude, this is your room? It seems like something a child of Athena would have,” Percy noted. Nico nodded in agreement. “Is because of the books and scrolls? It’s not that much. I have this only for research and information. Sometimes for leisure. I use them for teaching the trainees too. I’m a combat magician so weapons are what I use. You should see Sadie’s room; it has more books and scrolls than me. She’s Diviner. She’s the strongest in magic since she has a large capacity of magic and she can speak the most number of Divine Words. At first I thought, Sadie and I should switch hosts. We did, Sadie had fun Horus. While, I was having trouble with Isis.” Nico stared at me and said, “I can sense that. I mean, what’s a tosh? She has really troubling mouth, don’t you think?” I laughed and nodded, “Really, Sadie’s the more violent one. I like to have a strategy first instead of going head on.” “You’re like Annabeth. Strategy first. Sadie’s like Percy. They have really annoying mouths. Acting before thinking it through,” Nico blabbered and glared at Percy. Percy laughed nervously, “Ha. Ouch, that’s hurts, bro. I mean, aren’t you just wasting time thinking it through?” I nodded, “Well, it depends on how the opponents work. It’s very useful, look where opponent’s weakness is. And, Sadie? Yeah, she’s dangerous. She has a lot of destructive spells up her sleeves.” “She’s destructive also. Wow. Another similarity like Percy. Hey, Percy, she’s probably your half- sister.” Percy laughed, “So that means Carter could be my brother. That’s pretty cool. Carter, Zia’s your girlfriend. Am I right?” I looked at him with my brows furrowed, what does he want to know about Zia? Percy noticed expression and raised his arms like he was surrendering, “Dude, chill. I have a girlfriend too. I’m just asking ‘cuz both of you seemed like couples. You know, you guys randomly hold hands at times and like you gu-  
“Okay, stop! Too much information, Percy!” Nico stopped him, “You really should start packing now.” I nodded. I took out my bag, and placed; some healing and recovery potions, twine, papyrus paper, the ink set, ball of wax, two bottles of Ginger Ale (Don’t ask. It is not an old person’s drink.).   
“What’s that door over there?” Nico asked pointing to the ivory colored door. “Oh, that’s Sadie’s room. Our rooms are like connected and stuff. Our rooms are sound- proof which is kinda dangerous since if we get kidnapped and shout out for help, no one would help.”   
“So, no matter how much noise we make… We can’t be heard? I should ask the children of Hephaestus to make my room soundproof,” Percy said and looked at both of us. Nico smirked at him, “Your cabin isn’t soundproof? Mine is.” Percy glared at him, “Yeah, dude. Whatever. Wait, I’m still curious about what tosh means.” “It’s probably a British slang. I don’t know the meaning though.”   
“Are you and Sadie British or American? But, Sadie has British accent and you have an American one. Wait. Sadie’s British. You’re American. What? You guys are really confusing,” Percy scratched his head as if the thinking was burning his brain. I smiled and sat down on my bean bag. Nico laid down on the bed while Percy sat down on my arm-chair. “After my… Mom died. My Mom’s parents were furious so they took my Dad into court and won custody of Sadie. Dad and I were only allowed to visit her twice a year. I stayed with Dad to travel with him and I was home schooled by him.”   
“That’s harsh, man. I’m sorry for that. We never saw your Dad, where is he?” Percy questioned. “Dad’s dead too but he’s partially alive since he’s the host of Osiris; Egyptian God of the Dead and Living.” Percy nodded and said, “So you’re like quarter children of the Underworld?” I shook my head, “I don’t believe so. Dad’s just a host so I don’t think we’re even part children of the Underworld.”   
“Carter, can I know the name of the person, the person Sadie said that looked like me?” Nico asked. I stopped for awhile. Should I say who the person is? It’s just the name right? Right? Okay.   
“Uh, it’s Anubis,” I answered and waited for their response. “Anubis? Isn’t he like the God of Death and Funerals?” Nico questioned. I nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. He just looks a tid bit older than you.” “Oh, I get it. But, why does Sadie look so shock?” Percy asked. There’s the question! Wow. What should I say? Sadie’s gonna kill me if I say anything about this. “You can go ask her yourself if you’d like.” The two demigods were gonna protest but a knock on the door was heard and I knew it was the girls. I quickly opened the door and saw Sadie, Zia and Annabeth standing. We went out of my room and headed downstairs. 

 

 

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Annabeth and Zia followed me to my room. They were now sitting comfortably on the couch and my bed.   
“I must say, the room’s design is very beautiful,” Annabeth complimented. I smiled at her, “Why thank you. I designed it myself,” I answered, pleased with her compliment. “It’s sound proof too,” Zia spoke. I nodded at her while smiling, “Extra privacy. You wouldn’t anyone listening to you singing horribly.” I joked and took out my bag and placed my necessities in which included; some healing and recovery potions, twine, papyrus paper, the ink set, ball of wax. I added a bottle of water and Ribena inside. My clothes will be placed in the duat. I know Carter would be doing the same thing.  
“So, those people downstairs that we just met just now were your trainees?” Annabeth asked. “Yep, those are mine and Carter’s students.” She smiled at me, “You seem really young. How old were you ever since you started teaching them?” I tilted my head, thinking. I never really thought about my age. We were in hurry teaching the trainees. I thought about it for a while when the answer came to mind, “When I was twelve.” Annabeth furrowed her brows, “That’s really young.” I shook my head, “It seems like it. But something tells me that you started fighting even before you were 10.” “How do you know that?” Annabeth asked. She didn’t seem shocked by any means. She just seemed curious. “I’m guessing I’m right? I have a knack for reading people,” I answered and grinned at her. “You’re like Percy’s long lost half- sister,” Annabeth joked around. Zia looked at her, “And you seem like Carter’s long lost half- sister too.” We all laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” I thanked, “And you kinda seem like Carter. I’ll make a guess again and say that you’d rather have strategies first rather than just winging it?” She nodded, “You need to have strategy. And even a short observation can give you lots of information. Yes, winging it is useful if you don’t have any plans left but planning it will give you a head start!” She protested and it was like she releasing all her anger towards the people who didn’t follow her strategies. I laughed at her, so did Zia. “It isn’t funny!” Zia and I tried to stop laughing. “We get you. I stay in the 1st nome, they’re all much older than me,” Zia spoke. I nodded in agreement. “It’s really hard isn’t it? Anyway, Sadie, this question might be sensitive but may I ask it anyway?” Annabeth questions. “It depends,” I answered. She nodded slowly and said, “You seemed really uncomfortable when that guy from the library came in. Was there anything that happened?” “If you didn’t think that when you saw it, there should’ve been something wrong with you. So, yeah. You’re correct. There was something wrong.” “Is it alright if you tell me what is it about? I won’t force you or anything,” Annabeth asked. I shook my head, “There’s nothing to hide about it though. It’s just that it’s hard to explain.” “You want me to tell her instead?” Zia volunteered. I thanked her with a smile.   
“That guy’s name is Walt Stone. He’s supposed to die,” Zia spoke with disgust. I shook my head at her. “He’s Sadie’s ex. Right? I’m not really sure if you guys were actually together. But! Continuing on. He had a sickness that couldn’t be cured. Sadie and that guy shared mutual feelings for each other. Sadie also shared mutual feeling with Anubis, the God of-   
“Anubis? The God?” Annabeth asked to make sure. I looked at Zia with wide eyes and shook my head at her. She looked back at me in apology. I sighed, “Yeah, the God. The God of Death.” Annabeth nodded and waited for Zia to continue. “When Walt was suppose to die. Anubis took him as a host, as to preventing him from dying. Anubis was not able to do his duties as a Death God right. Therefore he-   
“I’ll be reading and remembering some spells before we go,” I said, “Just continue.” I said and headed to the book shelves. Zia nodded and faced Annabeth. “Therefore the Gods gave Walt another chance live without Anubis. Anubis visits Sadie from time to time, kinda. After Walt got revived, he woke up and looked for one person. Jaz. Sadie was next to him but he didn’t notice her and went to hug and kiss Jaz. Jaz is one of our healers here. He did that in front of Sadie. Sadie who was full confusion, decided to talk to the both of them. Walt and Jaz told their honest reasons. Sadie never showed them that she was angry at them or anything. One thing I tell you, Sadie never felt angry about them. She felt betrayed. So, there, that’s the story,” Zia finished. I felt both of them look over to me; I pretended that I didn’t listen to them. I breathed out a deep sigh. My eyes were watering but I didn’t cry. I still remember the reason they told me. It was fresh in my mind. My heart tightened. I tried to be angry at them but in the end, I got angry to myself. I got angry and upset with myself. I was stupid and foolish. 

“Sadie, were sorry. So sorry. Were sorry we used you. We never meant to but you were the only chance for Walt to be able to live again. I told Walt to make you fall for him so you would or somebody close to you would help him. So, Sadie, don’t get mad at him. Get mad at me. I am so- 

*Slap* I slapped her with tears on my face. Walt looked at me, surprised. Jaz started crying and fell onto Walt arms. “You used me! How the f*ck am I supposed to bloody forgive you? You played with my feelings! Jaz, you know you could’ve just told me to bloody help Walt! You could’ve told me instead of using me! You could’ve done that instead of using bullsh*t,” I yelled at her. I was about to slap her once again when Walt pushed me away. “Slap her once more and I won’t think twice about hitting you back!” He yelled in anger. I was taken aback. “Sadie! Slap me then! Hurt me instead. We said goddamn sorry already! What the f*ck do you want?” I glared at both of them, “Because you both f*cking used me! Jaz, you bitch! You’re smart enough to think of another way, but why USE me? Huh? Answer me, dang it! Answer me, you bitc-   
*Slap* I didn’t know what was wrong with me. Anger was building inside me. The curse words just came out of my mouth one by one. I tried to stop when Walt slapped me. I looked at him. I never meant to focus my anger to her. I looked back at Walt. He looked at me in anger. There was no one around to notice. I asked to talk to the both of them alone. With no one around. He then pushed me, “Stop focusing it on her! I’m the one who did it to you! If there was anyone to call a bitch, it would be you, Sadie! You’re overreacting too much! We said sorry! We never meant to do this. Yes, we were dumb! We could’ve asked you! But it was only a matter of time! Why are you taking it all out on her, anyway? Why are you taking out all this bullsh*t on Jaz!?” My tears were falling, “Why are you so over protective of her?!” He glared at me, “Because she’s my girlfriend and I love her.” I almost lost my breath. This was too much to take in. So he loves her. That was the reason why. What was my reason? That question was said when Walt asked, “Now, tell me why you’re taking out all of this on Jaz.” I breathed out a big sigh and looked up at him, “Because, the plan you used? It worked. You guys accomplished it.” He looked at me, “What the f*ck are you talking about?” The tears were still streaming down and I was catching my breath, “I’ve fallen for you, Walt. I love you. I’ve fallen for you too hard. In the end, you didn’t catch me. That’s why; I’m taking out all of this on her. I’m envious, Walt! Envious! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to slap Jaz and say all those words.” He looked at me, shock written all over his face. He placed down Jaz on the ground who seemed to be too tired to stand. He reached out his hand to me and I moved back. I glared at him before walking away. I didn’t care what he would do next. I walked wherever my feet could take me. I ended up in an almost close McDonald. It was remote. I was still catching my breath. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. No one was there to notice so I didn’t care. There were still people in the McDonald. Just a few since this place was kinda remote. I hugged my knees and cried. I tried to stop it thinking that this was so dramatic. I was disgusted at myself for crying. I looked like a mess. I wanted to wash my mouth with acid from the curse words I said. I soon realized that my breath was slowing down a bit too much. I tried to stand up and create a portal back to the 21st nome but I felt too weak. Who would’ve thought that being heartbroken could make you feel so weak? I was about to faint before I saw a guy wearing all black and a huge load of Happy Meal then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was alone. I was back to the place where I talked with Walt and Jaz. A Happy Meal was placed beside me. I was starving, I thanked the person who helped me and ate the meal. I stood up, my head was heavy. I forced my self to create a portal to my room and continued to sleep in my room. 

That was all I remembered. I never knew the name of the guy who helped me but I thanked him for helping the sorry excuse of one of the most powerful magicians. The memory was still fresh and the scene hurt me every time it comes to mind. I was taken away from my thoughts when Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder and said, “I think we should go now. Let’s call the boys.” I nodded and took my earphones and iPod. I wore them and left the room with the girls. I knocked on Carter’s door. I waited for him to open and I glared at him, “You took too long opening the door. Anyway, let’s go downstairs. I have to finish talking about this then we can leave.” He nodded and we went downstairs. 

Everyone was already in the living room. It seems like they never went back to their room. I scanned the room so I can have all of their attention. I felt sad. I didn’t want to leave them but I looked at them with a small smile. “We will be leaving now,” I said and everyone’s eyes saddened, “But before that, I want everyone to promise me that you will all prepare for the war. We want all of you ready and we don’t want you to lose hope. Wait, I just realized that we never introduced them to you. Alright, this is Annabeth Chase (I pointed to Annabeth.), this is Percy Jackson (motions to Percy.) and this is Nico di Angelo (points over to Nico.). Okay, everyone got their names? Alright. We want you all to be careful while we’re gone. We’ll be leaving now. Oh and some people from other nomes will be training you guys. I don’t want any of you to play pranks and I want you to listen to them well. This is very important, alright? Okay, bye for now.” We were heading to the door and the trainees came over to us and said, 

“Make sure to come back fine, alright?” Cleo insured. We nodded at her. Shelby ran towards us while pulling Julian with her, she was about to cry. I hugged her and that’s when she started crying. My eyes were watering too but I did not dare cry. I rubbed her back so she could ease up. Felix also gave a small hug to Carter.   
“Train well, okay?” I told Shelby. She nodded and hugged me tighter. I smiled at her behavior. I stood up and carried her. I looked to Julian and handed her to him. She was pulling at my clothes but Julian gently carried her in his arms. “Thanks,” I told him. He smiled back, “Just make sure you come back alive. Take care.” He gave me a hug and I hugged him back, “You better take care of yourself also.” He nodded and moved away. We laughed and he patted my head. I pushed his hand away, “You’re treating me like Shelby.” He laughed and held Shelby closer.   
“We’ll go now,” I told everyone and we went down the mansion. Amos and Bast followed us down and made a portal big enough for all of us to fit it. We said bye to them and went inside. 

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

We arrived in front of the camp. We were already able to go in without the demigod’s invitation. There were big smile plastered on their faces. 

“Welcome back.” Chiron greeted. “Did you run into any trouble?” We all shook our heads. “Well, that’s a start.” Chiron said. 

“Chiron? Where will they sleep?” Annabeth asked. 

“Are they gonna sleep in the Big House?” Nico asked.

“Where’s Grover?” Percy asked, a question which is out of the topic. 

“They’re not going to sleep in the Big House; Dionysus would not like their company.” Chiron said.

“We’re still here you know.” Sadie said referring to Chiron.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Would you like to sleep in cabins?” Chiron said.

“Which cabins are they staying in?” Percy asked. 

“Carter and Sadie will stay in the Poseidon cabin.” Chiron said, “And Zia will stay in the Hades cabin. Any questions?” 

“Yep.” Zia said adding a pop at the end, “Just a sec.” 

“Sadie?” Zia asked her in a voice only Sadie and I can hear. “Let’s switch.”  
“Wha- Why?”   
“Cuz, I don’t wanna sleep in the same cabin as Nico. I wanna stay with Carter. Please.” She pleaded. I small blush ran across my face.   
“No.”   
“Come on, please. You’re used to the dead. Please? You went to the graveyard by yourself.” Zia pleaded.   
Sadie groaned, “F-fine. You owe me.”   
“Yes! Thank you so much.” Zia said cheerfully and hugged Sadie.

“Excuse me? Did you discuss something?” Chiron asked.  
“Yes. Sadie and I decided to switch cabins. Is that okay?” Zia said back to her serious face. 

“That would be fine, as long as you sleep well.” Chiron said, “Now go to your cabins.” We were all gonna go when Chiron stopped us and said that the demigods will give us a tour of the camp. 

Zia and I followed Percy and Annabeth to the Poseidon cabin, all the windows was facing the sea, there are six beds and a fountain. 

“You guys choose any beds, except that two ‘cause Tyson and I sleeps there.” Percy said and we started unpacking. 

“I could’ve asked Sadie to my cabin but there’s a bit too much people. I believe Sadie doesn’t like crowds.” Annabeth said. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure Sadie would understand.” I said.


End file.
